Shed a Tear
by Miharu Endou
Summary: He thought to himself how weak he truly was. He acted all high and mighty, but truth was, he was as weak as everyone. Natsume-centric. N x M


**Shed a Tear**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary: **He thought to himself how weak he truly was. He acted all high and mighty, but truth was, he was as weak as everyone. Natsume-centric. N x M

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Natsume H. x Mikan S.

**Note: **I seem to be making more drabbles. Haha. But, hey, have fun reading! :D I have a note about the Alice Fiction Awards. :D

* * *

><p>The first time he ever cried was when his mother passed away. Many people told him he was just like his mother; a carbon copy, in looks and in attitude.<p>

His mother died of a car accident, or so they thought. He was supposed to go with her. They were going to the grocery to buy some supplies. He tried forcing his mother to bring him with her, but she kept on insisting he stays at home.

He remembered asking her why, and she only said she just feels it's not right. A mother's intuition really is real, he thought.

People around him kept on telling him how great of a person his mother is. No one needed to tell him that. He knew his mother the most. He was only his mother's son, after all.

* * *

><p>He cried the second time when he was on his way to Alice Academy. The first place he considered as a home was burned to ashes.<p>

He never wanted to leave. His family was there. But, if he didn't go, the truth on who burned the village would be revealed, and he didn't want that. So, as the big brother, he took the blame. In order to pay for his sister's sin, a condition was given to him. _Willingly enter the Academy._

And, so he did. He was tired of running away from something he knew would catch him any time now. So, he gave in.

As the car started running, he heard his father screaming his name, begging him not to go. He saw his injured father on the ground, crying his heart out for his son who was taken away from him.

His father looked so helpless. He cried. And his best friend cried with him.

* * *

><p>He promised himself that he will never cry again and will never act like a child anymore. He wished to grow up immediately and leave this <em>hell hole.<em>

After his first mission, he shed a tear for the third time. He was full of bruises and cuts, and he was exhausted.

He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. He was in so much pain, physically and emotionally. He tried to hide it from his best friend, but damn was he persistent.

His best friend once again cried with him, and after drying their tears, they made a pact with each other. They will be stronger. And, as soon as they're strong enough, they'll leave together.

Yes. That was the plan.

* * *

><p>He was getting sicker by the day. The doctors could only give him pain-killers. Sadly, they couldn't do anything to improve his already deteriorating body.<p>

He was in his usual hospital room, lying down after being told by the doctors that his condition wasn't getting any better. He couldn't help but get angry. Why couldn't they do anything? Weren't they Alice doctors? They were far more superior to the ordinary doctors. They're supposed to do something about it.

He used to be never afraid of death. Really. He even faced it every day.

But now, he wasn't so sure anymore. Scratch that. _He was so afraid. _He wanted some assurance that he wasn't gonna die yet. Or, at least, he'd appreciate if someone would lie to him. Tell him that he was gonna live 'til he turns 90.

What actually scared him was the possibility of leaving _her. _He was scared that without him, she would get hurt. Or worse, find another.

He cried at the thought of it.

* * *

><p>For the first time, he cried because of happiness. He watched her as she walked down the aisle. They were finally getting married. And, to make things better, he was alive and fine.<p>

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes as well, while walking down the aisle. He never thought they'd go this far. By this time, he thought he'd be six feet under.

His heart wanted to explode in glee. He's never been this happy. They were finally exchanging their vows of eternal love.

As soon as he reached his side, he held her hand and kissed her cheek. Before going to the altar, she whispered, "Finally."

She expressed his sentiments in a single word, and he's not complaining at all.

* * *

><p>She had a miscarriage.<p>

No one wanted that to happen. _Especially him. _He has always dreamt of having a child with her. But, fate just thinks it's not yet time for them to be a complete family.

He thinks it's all bullshit. He couldn't help but pity his wife. She just cried for the loss of their first child. She was miserable. She did not eat nor sleep.

Seeing his wife in misery, and losing his child all at the same time, it was painful. He thought to himself how weak he truly was. He acted all high and mighty and shit, but truth was, he was as weak as everyone.

He was supposed to be strong for her, but yet, here he was, silently sobbing while holding the hand of his now sleeping wife. But, he immediately wiped his tears, scared that she might see him in such a vulnerable state.

How pathetic.

* * *

><p>They're finally going to have a baby. But that's not the reason why he's in tears.<p>

Because of her previous miscarriage, she will have a very sensitive pregnancy. The doctor warned them that if she goes through with this, there is a high probability that only one survives.

If he'll be the one to choose, he'd want to save his wife. But he's not the one carrying the baby. He's not the one in a difficult situation. His wife is.

But, somehow, she immediately told them that she'll go through with it.

And, sadly, he couldn't do anything with it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't her due for delivery yet. At seven months, she started having contractions. At first, it was mild, and it rarely happened. But, soon, it occurred every few minutes, making it very painful for her.<p>

They rushed her to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, she was almost as white as paper. She was barely conscious, but he never left her side.

As she was being rushed to the delivery room, she held his hand weakly and said, "I love you."

He squeezed her hands and kissed her and said, "I love you, too. Always and forever will."

"Name her Megumi."

And, then she was brought in, leaving him there, standing outside like an idiot, understanding what she just said. She just made the signal for him. More than sure, he knew who was going out.

Sadly, it wasn't his wife. All this time, he always thought that he was the one to go first. He always thought that his wife will live for a very long time. It just proves that life is full of surprises.

A small, beautiful baby was carried by the doctor. She gave him the baby and patted him on the shoulder, and telling him that they tried their best.

He stared at his child. _Their _child. She was crying. And, so was he.

* * *

><p>And, now, here he is, in his death bed, surprisingly in his late sixties. No one ever thought he would live this long. Everyone expected him to be gone in his early thirties or late twenties. No one expected him to get married and no one expected him to be a stage dad to his beautiful daughter. No one expected him to walk his daughter down the aisle, and no one expected him to hold his first grand son, but he did.<p>

His wife told him before that he was a man who defied all things. He never used to believe her. He would just smirk at her and shrug it off. He almost died a couple of times after her death, you know. But, because of his daughter, he fought hard to live.

His daughter looked just like Mikan. She was a slender lady with big brunette orbs and jet black hair. She was as positive as her mother, but she thought all things through. It was a perfect combination.

His eyes were closed, but he could feel his daughter and grandson's presence beside him. He smiled. Before, during life and death situations, he used to think of his daughter and how she needed him. But, now, his work is done. Mikan must be proud.

As he could feel himself finally falling to eternal sleep, he saw her, with her arms wide open. He smiled at her and said,

"Finally."

* * *

><p>End<p>

BTW, Megumi means blessing. :D

Sorry if it's short. hihi.

So, what do you think? :D Hihi. Tell me~~~

R and R my loves. :D

* * *

><p>OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!<p>

READ! NOMINATE! VOTE! THE ALICE FICTION AWARDS IS COMING! NOMINATE ANY STORY THAT IS WRITTEN FROM JANUARY 1, 2011 TO JUNE 30, 2011~ (A STORY MUST BE PROMOTED 3X TO BE INCLUDED IN THE POLL)

GO HERE FOR MORE INFO:

http:/forum (DOT) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Alice_Fiction_Awards_2011_First_Half/93563/

I'll be happy if you nominate me. hahaha. just saying.


End file.
